The Caged Raven
by PoisonIvy321
Summary: Raven Queen, daughter of the evil queen has had many battles throughout her life, yet to her they seem to be coming to an end. After a couple months of dating Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, life seems to be going her way... for now. This time the enemy is someone she would never expect... herself. She must comes to terms with truth when trouble starts brewing up again...
1. The Intro

**The Caged Raven**

By: PoisonIvy321

This story starts off with a Raven. Not the bird. Raven Queen. You might recognize her by her magenta and ebony waves of hair, and plum lips. She looked just like her mother, but that was the only thing she and the Evil Queen shared in common. After the events of wonderland, Dragon Games, and a new school year, she had everything in order. Or, so she thought…

A warm yet windy day in October, students planning events with friends, going to parties held by the famous Briar Beauty, doing hextra thronework to help keep up good marks such as Apple White, or even relaxing and enjoying a Friday off of school due to monthly inspections. Apple White, daughter of the famous Snow White sat at her desk in her dorm room, working on crownculus books by the chapter. She wore her glasses to work more efficiently due to Raven spending the day with her boyfriend. Ah! Be patient, I will get to that soon enough lovelies. Apple was distraught by the fact that Daring was not her prince charming, but she was more concerned with the fact that Darling was. Since then, she and Darling spent quite some time together but for now only see each other as good friends (for now). Apple sighed and folded her glasses back into their proper case.

"I'm just glad Raven is finally on the path to her happily ever after, even if mine is somewhat out of sorts." She smiled lightly to herself and proceeded on to the next chapter. Even though she knew her story wasn't going to be exactly what she hexpected, she knew deep down in her heart it would work out for the best in the end.

Raven is across the school instead of joining Apple White in studying, for she is spending her day off with her beloved. (I told you I would get to it). Dexter Charming, a clumsy yet adorkable son of the famous King Charming has dated his dream girl for 4 months now. Technically, he is still a royal for Milton Grimm announced him as Raven's Good King. Raven didn't really mind, as long as she could be with Dexter. King Charming is still trying to accept Raven and his son being together, but Queen Charming adored Raven. She rested snuggled up with her head on his chest. Dexter wrapped his arm around her to bring them closer. Raven's alarm went off signaling it was lunch time.

"We should head down before they run out of split pea princess soup; it's one of my favorites." Raven stated as Dexter was searching through shows for him and Raven to watch on his TV. He held her hand as soon as she was about to get up from his bed.

"Actually, I ordered some lunch from the Peter Pan-try. I know it's one of you favorite restaurants." Raven sat back into her comfy position as she kissed Dexter lightly on the lips.

"What did you order?" She asked as he directed his attention away from the TV back to her. He grinned and kissed her on the head.

"It's a surprise. It rhymes with pizza." He continued to scroll through some more shows.

"Hmmm, lemme guess… Pizza?" She giggled as she interlocked her fingers with his. He gave her a light squeeze.

"It's like you're psychic or something." He chuckled softly. He and Raven had a great relationship, one of the best out of the whole school. It would seem as if they were made for each other.

"Sounds great sweetie."


	2. History of Tall Tales

"Today we will learn about how fairytales are made, by doing a project that requires you to make up your own fairytale. I will randomly select partners by pulling names out of my hat." Mr. Nimble boasted on in his early morning class of the history of tall tales. Raven sat at the left of the classroom creating new sheet music for her to play on her guitar. She hummed a little melody to herself imagining what it would sound like. Madeline Hatter sat next to her sharing a secretive cup of tea with earl grey, for Mr. Nimble does not appreciate creatures in his classroom. A little clink of the china and Madeline giggled to herself. Raven rolled her eyes smiling as she continued her music. Apple sat behind Raven as she was taking serious notes, she believed that with hard work and paying careful attention, she could be the best student ever after. Next to her sat- or much rather slept Briar as she dozed off while reading her fairy teen magazine. Raven turned to Cedar who sat on the other side and showed her a quick glimpse of her sheet as Cedar gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay then, first partners are… Cedar Wood and Daring Charming." Cedar gathered her doodles and books and moved herself next to Daring who was too distracted with looking at himself in his mirror.

"Lizzie Hearts and Cerise Hood." Lizzie got up from behind apple and shuffled along next to Cerise. Cerise smiled and so did Lizzie.

"Hopper Croakington II and Madeline hatter." Hopper got up from next to Dexter and moved down to Maddie, but being flustered at greetings, he turned into a frog.

"C.A. Cupid and Apple White." Cupid moved from one seat over and sat beside Apple who smiled at her warmly.

"Briar Beauty and Hunter Huntsman." Briar did a loud snort as she abruptly woke up to the sound of her name and hazily moved her stuff next to Hunter.

"Justine Dancer and Ashlynn Ella." Justine squealed and twirled herself while carrying her books over to Ashlynn as gracefully as her story.

"Sparrow Hood and Bunny Blanc." Bunny sheepishly got up from being next to Alistair and sat down next to Sparrow. He winked at her while Alistair mumbled to himself while glaring at him. He and Bunny were dating for 2 months now and he didn't appreciate him hitting on his girlfriend, but Bunny was too shy to say anything.

"Alistair Wonderland and Poppy O'Hair." Poppy got up from chatting with her twin Holly and sat down next to Alistair. She noticed his concern with Sparrow so she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Holly O'Hair and Darling Charming." Darling jumped across the banister and plopped down next to Holly and gave her a high five.

"Nina Thumbell and Rosabella Beauty." The cousin of Briar quietly got up and placed herself next to Nina. She admired Nina for they were alike in the sense that they stood up for what they believed in, no matter their story.

"Farrah Goodfairy and Duchess swan." Farrah fluttered her wings and gently sat down next to the future swan queen. Duchess snorted and Farrah sighed, knowing this partnership would be a challenge.

"Courtly Jester and Faybelle Thorn." The sound of Courtly's bells ringing as she moved along next to the dark fairy.

"And last but not least… Raven Queen and Dexter Charming." Waves of "ooo's" came from the students while they young teens blushed. It was strange that they were put together, but they didn't mind. Dexter got up and sat next to his beloved and held her hand. Aweing could be heard from the students nearby that noticed this.

"Okay, for the next week of class including the last hour of this one, I will allow you to work with your partner for this project. Next week I hexpect to see your presentations on your story. Begin." Mr. Nimble said as he went on into his study room. The partners soon starting chatting on what their stories should be about and what takes place and where to meet after school to work more on this. Some partners worked better with others, yet some didn't quite stay on the same page. But Raven and Dexter were always on the same page and begin jotting down ideas for the theme, characters, setting and etc. They loved working together, for they were meant to be.


	3. Double Date

"This was such a great idea Bunny, the weather today is fableous!" Raven declared as she gave a little spin in her purple plaid picnic outfit. Bunny walked next to her wearing her carnival outfit as she carried a little picnic basket. Raven, Bunny, Alistair, and Dexter were going on a double date in the enchanted forest. The weather was nice, the sun was out, and it was perfect picnic condition.

"Yeah, and it will help to relieve stress from 's fairytale project. Alistair doesn't exactly like that I'm working with sparrow. "Bunny looked off into the stone paved path in the forest; she knew the perfect spot to picnic. The guys got there earlier to help set up, and Bunny's carrot cake took longer to baker than hexpected. Raven fumbled in her little picnic basket to make sure her fairy berry tart was okay, it was fresh out of the oven. She also brought rose root iced tea.

They soon drew to the spot Bunny was leading Raven towards; this part of the forest was filled with wildflowers and songbirds. The vines draped over the twisted tree branch as if it were a door. Bunny pushed aside the vines to reveal an enchanted grove with a babbling brook and soft green grass. The air smelled of fresh pine and lilac. They saw the boys under the lavender flowered tree draping over the brook. They set up a little area to sit with a nice soft blue picnic blanket to rest themselves and their food on. Alistair grabbed Bunny's hand and sat her down next to him, still interlocking fingers. Dexter wrapped his arm around Raven and kissed her on the forehead.

"This place is beautiful Bunny; I can see why you and Alistair come here a lot." Raven said as she set up the plates and cups. Bunny placed the silverware and napkins. Alistair and Dexter helped set up the food. Dexter eyeballed the tart, but Raven gave him a look letting him know to wait for them to try it first. Alistair placed the sandwiches filled with crisp lettuce, ripe tomatoes, and wonderland cheese. Dexter brought mini quiches from the beanstalk bakery; he was never much of a chef. He put one on each plate. Raven poured the iced tea and gave a slice of her tart to each plate. Bunny did as well with her carrot cake. Raven took a bite of the sandwich.

"Alistair, this tastes spelltacular! I have never had wonderland cheese before." Raven continued to eat the sandwich as did everyone else as they nodded in agreement. Alistair explained it was what his mom made him for a snack. After a few minutes, Dexter cleared his throat.

"What are your stories going to be about for the project?" Dexter asked as he bit into his quiche. Alistair swallowed.

"Poppy and I are going to do a story about a roaming traveler that has many secret talents, yet no one knows where he came from. We don't know much more than that." He finished with drinking some of his tea. Bunny sighed.

"That sounds cool. All Sparrow wants to do is write about is a super star touring with his rock band and how he gets every girl he meets… and I'm the one stuck writing it. He calls it splitting the work." She emphasized with air quotes on the last statement. Alistair grunted a bit knowing how this was unfair, but Bunny gave him a reassuring smile letting him know it was just for a week.

" Well me and Raven are thinking about making a story where a knight fights a dragon but the knight is actually a dragon cursed to be human and the dragon was a human before he was cursed as well. That is going to be a first." They all laughed at the bizarre sounding story. After a while, they packed the plates and silverware up back into the girl's baskets and folded up the blanket. Raven gave Bunny and Alistair a hug and Bunny gave Raven and Dexter a hug. They said their thank yous and goodbyes and set off on different paths back to the school (In pairs of course). Raven held Dexter's hand as they strolled back to the school but rested a bit on tree branch that fit as a perfect bench. Dexter picked a purple flower and put in Raven's hair.

"I love you." Raven's heart stopped. That was the first time Dexter said I love you to her, in fact, the first time any of them said it. Raven blushed and so did Dexter, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." Raven said back. Dexter pulled her closer and cupped his hands behind her head as Raven held on to the nape of his neck. He tilted his head as he enclosed their mouths with a kiss. He stuck his tongue in making Raven moan. They have never kissed this passionately before, but it soon turned into a make out. Dexter couldn't get enough of her soft berry lips; he motioned his lips with hers. She felt so warm and safe, she needed more of him as he caressed hers lips with his own. What felt live forever to them in a dream, they soon separated leaving with one last little kiss. Dexter felt flustered, not believing he just had enough courage to do that. Raven smiled and snuggled closer.

"That was nice." Raven cooed as Dexter wrapped his arms around her.

"We should do it again sometime." Dexter stated. Raven gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that"


	4. Insomnia

Apple had lain across her royal white and gold blanket with the White family crest sewn onto it. She fiddled with one of her golden curls wrapped up in rollers as she stared unto the blank ceiling. She looked at Gala, her pet snow fox, as she was purring in her sleep in her little red and gold regal pet bed. Apple sighed, ever since the Dragon Games and finding out that Darling was her "prince" charming. She checked her phone, seeing if it was almost morning yet. It was 1 a.m. and she had too much going on in her head to get some rest. As she tried to close her eyes once more, her phone went off ringing. She quickly answered it so Raven would not wake up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?" Apple yawned as she quietly talked into her mirrorphone.

"We need to talk." Apple's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She quickly surveyed Raven to see if she was up, which she wasn't.

"Hold on a sec." Apple got up and put her slippers on. She crept quietly onto their shared balcony and closed the door. She sat in the outdoor chair with her monogrammed gold letters.

"I haven't been sleeping since the Dragon Games." Darling stated. Apple's heart sank, it was bad enough that this was happening to her, but she didn't even stop to realize what it might have been doing to Darling.

"Me either." Apple sighed as she rubbed circles in her eyes. Darling sighed on the other side of the line as well. Both stayed in silence for a little while.

"I don't know what to do." They said in unison.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but this is very crucial information for my story. For the next chapter I will let you have a little influence on the story. Here are the 3 options:**

 **Raven and Dexter have to pair up in his hero training class. She has to be the damsel so Dexter can save her and get an A. Will it go as planned?**

 **Dexter and Raven's friends try to plan a surprise birthday party for Raven. Note: has a plot twist.**

 **Raven is gone for the day but no one knows why. Dexter tries to track her down to make sure she is alright.**

 **Send all answers to the reviews please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
